A Dog's Tale
by TheMadLiddell
Summary: This is the tale of a dog's journey through a world ruled by walkers. Follow her as she discovers a family to protect and a master whom she will be honored to stand beside until the end… I know the summary sucks, but please give this story a chance. Warning: mentions of animal abuse (nothing graphic!), curse words, rated M because I'm paranoid nothing perverted, and a dog oc.
1. New Start in a Dead World

Author's Note: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of its characters, all rights of the show/comic books belong to the creator. I only own the OC whom is a dog; her breed and name are not yet decided. Anyways, there is a list at the bottom of the chapter of the breeds I cannot choose between so if any readers want to cast a vote on a breed leave a review. Also, I am completely open to name suggestions so if any of you have a few leave them in the review as well (if it helps with naming the dog will have different relationships with the Dixons, Glenn, Shane and Lori not telling what kind of relationship though). Please enjoy the story and criticism will be appreciated.

* * *

New Start in a Dead World

I always tried to be a good dog. I hardly ever bark, I stopped jumping on humans and furniture, I listened to commands, I stopped making messes in the house, protect my master and his mate whenever I can, and I stopped begging back when I was a small pup. So why did they always hurt me? I tried to be the best pet I could be, but my humans never understood that. No matter how hard I tried I always did something wrong in their eyes. But, like the loyal dog I am, I repeatedly stayed loyal and protected them. I knew my efforts would amount to nothing; a part of me just hoped that one day things would change. That one day my humans would come home rub my tummy and call me a good girl; that was all I ever wanted. But it never happened, and it never would.

This became apparent when one day my master came home with a bite mark on his arm. There was a really bad smell on him and it made me feel uncomfortable; it was similar to the smell of the beef his mate left out when they spent a week on "vacation" and she forgot to put it away, he smelt like rotting meat. It was only an essence though, which meant he touched the smelly object and after he bathed the smell left his body. The absence of stench did not settle my nerves because he started to get really sick. So when my master sat down on his chair I slowly made my way over to him to make sure he was alright. When I nudged his hand with my nose he struck me hard and commanded me to go away, so I did. With my tail between my legs I went over and stood straight by the opposite wall, focusing on my master; I didn't approach him again, but I kept a close eye on him. Something did not seem right, I could smell it. My master's breathing became irregular.

It was when my master's chest stopped rising that I began barking like crazy. I knew that meant he had stopped breathing, meaning he was dead, but I had seen on the TV that another human pressing on his chest and blowing in his mouth could bring him back. I thought that if I could get my master's mate's attention she could do that and bring him back, and then they would see that I am a good dog and like me. My plan did not go how I had hoped it would; in fact what happened terrified me. My master's mate did come at my barking and when she was about to hurt me for doing it she saw that master wasn't breathing anymore. She rushed over to him and tried to wake him up but it wasn't working. She pulled out the little box thing she talks into and started pressing buttons. Before she was done master had opened his eyes and groaned, but I did not move from my spot.

I stopped barking and did not go to my master, something did not seem anywhere close to being right. His eyes were dead and the stench I smelt on him earlier had started to form on him, combining with his sent. When his mate went to hug him he attacked her. He lunged sinking his teeth deep within her neck; he tour and devoured chunks of her flesh. I knew there was nothing I could do at this point backed against the wall as she screamed and choked on blood. Then she stopped. Her struggles and yells just stopped and her body went limp. What had once been my master had heard my whines, begging him to stop, after his mate stopped screaming and he turned to me. The look him his eyes showed one thing, hunger. His mate, whose neck was torn to pieces and whose stomach was ripped out and was now a bloody mess, had started to get up; she turned to me with the same look in her eyes.

I had never been scared of them in my entire life. Even during the beatings I was never afraid; during those times something in me always reassured me they would eventually stop hitting me. But at that time that same thing that had once reassured me told me to run, and run fast. When they advanced towards me I noticed the window above the couch was open and bolted. I was so close to the window when I felt my collar being pulled. My former master had grabbed it and was clawing at me. I didn't want to die so I did the first thing I could think of and bit him. He refused to let go so I started to shake my head rapidly and continued to try and pull myself free.

Despite it being against my instincts, it felt good to fight back against him for once. Right before he was about to bite me, by some miracle, the collar's band slipped out of the buckle. The second I realized I was free of his grasp I released my jaw and jumped on the couch and out the window. Both my former master and his mate tried to follow me out the window at the same time and, thankfully, got stuck. I took a few seconds to collect myself, because despite the window being relatively close to the ground I landed hard on my paws. When I looked up all I saw was madness.

Humans were going crazy, and the smell of rotting meat was everywhere. Some humans were acting like my former master and attacking those around them. Others were pointing objects that made loud noises at the ones eating other humans. I noticed they only stayed down when they were hit in the head though. Some of the human eating ones saw me and started coming after me so I ran away again, I know an unwinnable battle when I see one. Besides it's not like a I have a pack to protect anymore; why waste the energy fighting?

While I was running I saw Buster, a big mean dog whose owner ordered him to attack me whenever I was locked outside, being surrounded and attacked while he was chained to his tree. The worst part was while Buster was being attacked his master jumped in his truck and drove away; he didn't even try to save Buster and Buster saw it all. Buster looked positively heartbroken and stopped fighting the humans off. It made me sick; Buster wasn't even given a chance to live by the one who "loved" him. I remember watching the two of them playing and acting like idiots together through the window. They were like the perfect match. Buster even taunted me about him having a loving "best friend" while I has hated by my master. That's when I decided that IF I found a new master, he or she would not hurt me, like my former master and his mate, and be loyal and not abandon me when I need him or her most, like Buster's "friend." Our relationship will be give and take. My master will give love, loyalty, and protection, and I will do the same. With that in mind I continued running until I lost the crazy humans.

That was my first day of the sickness and since then I have learned some things and have come to some decisions. One, the crazy humans are called many things, but I have chosen to call them "walkers" because it was what I heard most humans call them. Two, walkers feel nothing, not pain or fear, so growling, barking and biting will not stop them or scare them away; doing those things will only encourage them. Three, walkers are attracted to noise, so keep barking and growling to a minimum or nonexistent. Four, stay low and run from walkers and hoards, walkers are slow so they won't catch me. Five, only head damage can kill them so if I cannot run away aim there and from behind to avoid getting hurt. Six, unlike humans, animals do not turn into walkers once bitten or scratched. Seven, humans turn no matter how they die, walker bites and scratches kill humans not turn them. Eight, expect the dead fear the living.

The living have become more desperate for survival and dangerous as time goes on, and unlike walkers some humans are able to think meaning they are unpredictable. I have stumbled upon many humans and most have been evil and deceitful. They betrayed the ones who depended on them, even family and friends. The few good human I found died quickly. They trusted the wrong people, were unprepared for walkers, or tried playing hero and failed. I no longer approach humans because I cannot bring myself to trust them enough. Despite my lack of trust in humans I still want someone to rub my tummy and call me a good girl. Unfortunately any human I consider for that role must be a competent master, but never measure up. If I do find that human I will protect him, and his pack, with my life from anything or anyone…

* * *

Chapter one is complete please review, remember name suggestions will be appreciated in reviews along with breed votes. I forgot to mention earlier that any additional breed suggestions will not be turned away; in fact they are encouraged and will be highly considered. Just keep this in mind. I would like the breed to be a generally well known, misunderstood stereotyped one. A breed that is easily identified and viewed in a negative light but is in fact a loyal, protective, and possibly family dog. If you have a suggestion leave it in the review and tell me why you picked the breed. Here is the list I have composed and reasons for picking each breed.

1:Pit Bull- with their strength and spirit comes an inspiring zest for life and a love for people, underneath the brawn, most are faithful, fun-loving, and affectionate companions. Used to be known as the family dog until they were used for fighting (if you don't believe me watch "The Little Rascals" the family dog was a Pit).

2:Doberman Pinscher- were originally bred to protect and defend. They are famous with their loyalty to owners. Better suited as a personal, or family, guardian than a junk yard dog.

3:Rottweiler- powerful dogs with strong jaws primarily meant to protect. Their personalities are generally steadfast, sensible, and serious (though some are happy-go-lucky clowns), the Rottweiler tends to respond quietly and with a wait-and-see attitude to influences in his environment, like to be dominant and will test for alpha position in the pecking order, but they will respect an assertive owner who knows how to lead a strong-minded dog. Will protect the right family at all casts.

4:Boxer- strong and square dogs. They can play well with kids. They are bright, energetic and playful breed. Also they have one of the most powerful head (when dealing with Merle you need one -_-).


	2. Rabbits, Walkers, and a Pup

Author's Note: Please enjoy the story and read the author's note at the bottom. It is a reminder to help deside the dog's breed and name.

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of The Walking Dead, the only thing I own is the oc used in the story.

* * *

Rabbits, Walkers, and a Pup

Prey in sight. Evaluate my surroundings. Good, no walkers within close distance. Prey appears to be unsuspecting. Now slowly advance on prey; watch for leaves and twigs, don't need to scare prey away. Closer, cloooser aaaannd… NOW! HA, that rabbit didn't stand a chance, and I finally get to eat! Not easy being on my own, with little food, but hey at least I learned how to hunt fairly quickly. Shame water is harder to find than food is.

I decide to take my prize to a more secluded area to enjoy; I think I smell a stream around this area so I'll head there. I smell walkers closing in on my location, and I don't need to lose another meal to them. As I'm walking I think back on what led up to my current location. It's probably been, what humans would say, a couple months since humans started eating each other. During that time I've moved from towns to forests because less people in the area means less walkers, and the only person I've seen in these woods is a big man with a shotgun limiting my food source and guiding walkers on poles. That human is stupid to not pay attention to what's around where he's shooting and treating those things as pets and; one, if not both, of those things is going to get him killed. There's no point in showing myself to him for that reason, I don't need attachments to people who are just waiting to die.

My ears perk up at a loud noise closing in to my general area. Hhmmm what on earth is foolish enough making that loud noise. Eh, I'm not a cat so I'm not going to let curiosity be what kills me. I spy a small pond out of the corner of my eye almost fully hidden by bushes. Not the stream I was looking for but it'll do I guess. I craw under the bushes so I can enjoy my meal, while I was eating the loud noise stops. Thinking back to my former master I remember he had a two wheeled loud bike he used to ride, that sounded similar to the loud noise. What was it called again…Oh, yeah! He called it a "mo-tor-cy-cle." Man I hated that thing; it made too much noise and hurt my ears.

Finishing my rabbit, I take a nice refreshing drink from the pond. Not, the water tasted horrible, more like mud than water, but beggars can't be choosers. Besides, it's not like I haven't had worse, and I can't be picky with no kibble waiting in the kitchen anymore. That's one thing I liked about my former master; the man never forgot to feed me, and if he was gone for more than one day at a time he'd get one of his friends to do it. He even went so far as to stop relying on his mate to do it when he was gone after he found out she never came home during those times. Thank you old cat lady from next door you prevented me from starving and told on that forgetful mate, though the cat food was not practically appealing.

Still hungry I begin searching for more food. Ooooh rabbits~ Come out, come out where ever you are~ Sniffing the air for a possible meal I catch a whiff of something I really don't want to deal with on a half empty stomach; walkers and a lot of them, most likely a huge hoard. The stench seems to be coming from where the motorcycle was. Which, if I remember right, was around a long road covered in, what humans call, cars. Which, if I also remember right, is not too far from where I am, maybe about an eleven minute stroll… perfect... just fucking perfect... How I missed that putrid stench, or the chorus of groans, earlier I'll never know. But right now I need to focus on staying out of sight.

Finding an old fox burrow, I dig out enough space to squeeze myself in there and wait for the hoard to pass. After what felt like hours the hoard, except for a few stragglers, seemed to have pass. I resume hunting despite hearing a scream. I've heard so many I just going to assume someone didn't survive the hoard, wouldn't be the first time. Okay rabbit I know you're close I can hear you. Wait! Is that running I hear; actual calculated steps and not fast passed shuffling!

Okay screw the rabbit and curiosity because those steps sound too small to be an adult human's. I run towards the runner hoping my ears were deceiving me because, no matter what I've said about short lived attachments and strong masters, I will not leave a pup alone in this world. I'm close; I know that for a fact. SHIT! Walkers are closing in one the runner! Come on legs don't fail me now. There's the runner, and fuck it is a pup human too, and she's about to run head first into a walker! Come on legs go faster, faster, faster, and jump!

I tackle the walker to the ground; sinking my teeth into its skull, just before the pup ran into it. After I made sure the walker was dead I attack the two walkers chasing the girl. Just barely dodging teeth and out stretched hands. I knock one down, forcing it to land face first onto a root. Then I slammed my front paws onto its head smashing it rotting face in, thankfully killing it quickly. Of course the little girl fell and was just sitting against a tree watching me kill these things, of course not trying to protect herself from the remaining walker heading straight towards her. Why do humans have to be so useless in emergencies. Charging at the remaining walker, I tackled it to the ground. I try to sink my teeth in its face, but I had to jump off it to avoid getting ripped apart.

Okay think girl, think. First get in walker's path of the pup huddled against a tree, check. Second get into attack position, check. Now wait for an opening. Come on. Come on. Get closer you rotting undead monster. Come closer, cloooser aaaannd… NOW! Leaping into action I sink my teeth in to its neck, bringing it to the ground. I start to shake my head rapidly. I can feel the head coming off, and it does just before the walker gets a good grip on me. Its body falls limp while the head rolls away, still snapping its jaw. Well that's disgusting. I evaluate my surroundings, thankfully finding no other walkers in the area.

Turning around I start heading towards the pup, only to stop as she whimpers. Great I scarred her, now I have to act submissive. Being careful not to make any sudden movements I get on my belly, folding my ears down, I very slowly crawl to her. Never once taking my eyes off her without ever looking her directly in the eyes, I make my way till I'm right in front of her. I nudge her leg inviting her to pet me, while hoping not to get hit. She flinches at first, but slowly and shakily reaches her hand to my head and starts scratching behind my right ear. After a few second of this I sit up. Great she flinched away again. Man, this pup's more skittish than a rabbit. I reluctantly bow my head to her again; we need to get out of here before more walkers show up.

Suddenly she hugs me tightly a starts crying into my fur, "I-I want my m-m-mama!" Well if I couldn't leave her before, I definitely can't now. As she continues to cry I stand up and slowly guide her away from this area. I can't leave this human pup alone like this. I'm going to help her find her mom, even if it kills me. Now if only she stops acting like a scarred rabbit things will be a lot easier.

* * *

Author's Note: Alright, readers please do not forget to review and please help me decide this dog's name and breed. Here are the dog breeds I already have in mind…

1. Pit Bull

2. Doberman Pinscher

3. Rottweiler

4. Boxer


	3. Getting Attached, and a Fail

Author's note: I do not own any aspect of The Walking Dead, the only thing I own it the, still nameless and breadless, oc dog. A list of potential dog breeds will again, be at the end of the story, with the number of votes the breeds have next to it (or to be more specific, next to the one breed with a single vote). Everyone please enjoy the story and review.

* * *

Getting Attached, and a Fail

"I've never seen a dog like you in real life before." Hmmm, that so pup. "Only on TV, but from what I saw, your type of dogs didn't seem too nice. Mama and d-daddy said the same thing." Figures, humans like making my kind out as being bad. Humph! "I guess…you can't believe everything you hear, huh?" I shake my head in agreement, earning a giggle from the pup. She has been at this for a while now, talking to me while holding both me and her doll, with a tight grip to calm herself. "I can't remember what you're type is called though." I'm worried that a walker will hear her, but I don't have the heart to try to get her to be stop. This pup cried herself to sleep last night; she is so fragile, at times, I'm afraid she'll fall over if she lets me go.

We walked for hours until we found a hollowed out tree to rest in yesterday. I would've taken her back to the road, if I didn't smell enough walkers in that direction to raise my fur. So, for now, we are waiting for the sent to disperse enough for me to feel comfortable taking her back to her mother.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you my name. I'm Sophia, do you have a name?" Name don't matter much to me anymore, pup. "I guess not, I wonder how long you've been alone for. It must have been scary, being all by yourself." …It was scarier living with my former master and his mate… much scarier…

Wait! What's that sound? Oh it's just those bells ringing again. We're far enough away so the pup doesn't hear them. Honestly, humans and their bad hearing. Wait, the bells are in the same direction as the road. Crap, more walkers are going to head in that direction because of the sound! I can already smell the going that way now. That means I have to wait longer before returning the pup, fuck; well nothing I can do about it.

Now that I think about it those bells are very misleading. First time I heard them I thought some human was being foolish and I went to check it out. The bells led me to a small building next to a cemetery. Turns out the only things in that building, a church I believe humans call it, were walkers. I still wonder how those bells are ringing with no human to work them. What they stopped already, that's…odd. Standing up I look in the directions the ringing came from. Those bells should still be ringing, I've heard them enough to know that.

"Are you alright? Is something wrong?" ~_grooowwl~ _Well pup considering that was your stomach, and not me, making that noise I have to say yes to the second question. Looking over to the pup I see her face turning red and her arms wrap around her stomach. Great, how do I feed a human pup? I don't want to risk taking the pup to the road just yet. Maybe, if I find that stream I smelt yesterday I'll find food. After all it must a main source of water around here so other animals should be around it. Although, despite how more animals may mean better hunting it also means more walkers. I can't leave the pup out in the open while I hunt either, crap.

Okay think girl, there may be an abandoned house nearby. If I find one it may already have human food for the pup and be safe enough to leave her while I find the stream and hunt. On the other hand, it may be infested with walkers or be a base for a bad pack of humans. Although the sudden stop of bell ringing is also concerning. A bad pack of humans may be close by, what if it's the pup's mother? Should I just take her to the church? _~grooowwl~_ Screw it! I'm finding a house and then the stream! Guiding the pup to stand I start sniffing for any clues to a house.

"Where are we going girl? Are we going back to the road?!" Sorry pup, but not yet. I'll just head in the direction I smell the stream and see if I smell a house along the way. If I find the stream first I'll just have to keep a close eye on the pup while I hunt. If I find a house first if there are walkers in it I'll hide the pup and clear the house of them, but only if there's a manageable amount of them in there, get her settled in then find the stream and food. Sound sooo much easier than I know it will be.

After about forty-five minutes worth of tracking, stomach growls, and avoiding about eight walkers, a gunshot goes off. While a walker is right on the other side of the bush the pup and I are next to. Fuck, I know that was the big stupid human 'hunting' again! I pin the pup down to prevent the walker from seeing us, directing the pup's attention to it. She gets the idea and doesn't make a sound. That walker is not the only one close by, so I can't kill it, but it is the only one close enough to kill us. So we have to wait until it shuffles by. Luckily that didn't take too long because that walker, and a lot of the nearby walkers, started going to where the gun was fired.

After a few minutes of waiting, I started my search again. The pup placed her hand on my back to calm herself again. I can tell she wants to go towards were the gun was fired, but won't speak fearing a walker will hear her. If it wasn't for the fact I know almost every walker within hearing range was heading to that sound I would've considered doing so myself. After all, I know the stupid big human isn't dangerous and would most likely help, but unfortunately the safest option at this time is to head away from the noise, in other words away from the stupid human, figures.

My searching leads us to a very steep hill that leads to the stream. Of course, getting to the stream wouldn't be easy. There just had to be a catch. One misplaced step on this hill and we could slip and break our necks, or get severally hurt, and if there are walkers down there, which there are, I will have to kill them because we sure are hell won't be able to get back up here in time to get away. _~groowwl~_ Well I don't hear **that** many walkers moving around down there right now, maybe one or two, shouldn't be too hard to deal with.

I guide the pup to a nearby tree, and encourage her to climb it. After I nudged her to it a few times she finally started to climb it, though slowly. When she was rested on a branch out of walker reach I started heading down the hill.

"W-w-wait where are y-you going?" I growled and glared at her when she started to climb back down, causing her to freeze and replace herself on the branch. "A-are you going to come b-back?" For the first time since I met the pup I looked her directly in the eyes. It was quiet for a few second, with us just staring at each other. Then the pup just nodded her head, smiled at me, and shifted herself in a more comfortable position on the branch. "I-I'll wait here until you come back." …Good pup…

I slowly descend down the hill, almost losing my footing a few times. I hear the first walker crawling on the ground just out of view from the where I am. I can smell that it's a very old walker. Good, because older ones are easier to kill; bad, because older ones smell so bad they burn my nose. Sneaking up on the walker I see that is a festering, bone thin, a male walker, with one leg, and its guts trailing behind it…I really don't want to sink my teeth in to that, but can't risk the pup stumbling on it. So, with a grimace, I pounce on its back and clamp my jaws onto its head as tightly as possible. After roughly shaking my head a times the decaying walker falls limp, and after throwing-up I listen to see if there is any other walkers are close by.

I can hear one more groaning in the brush on the other side of the stream, of course. I may as well lure that one out cause there's no way for me to sneak up on it. So I head over to the stream, keeping my eye on where the walker is, and take a quick drink of water to get the taste of the first walker out of my mouth. Sooner than I would have like the other walker stumbles out of the brush. It looks more disgusting than the first. Skeletal structure clearly visible under grey skin, caked in dried blood and mud, half its neck ripped open, chunks of flesh missing at random areas of the body, organs spilling out of a hole in its stomach, and the worst part was it was male and it was naked. The pup really doesn't need to see this thing; I really wish I didn't see this thing.

Luring it to an area with a lot of rocks and fallen tree limbs, I manage to get the walker to trip. Now I just need to get the right angle to attack. Circling the walker isn't helping because it's following my every move, and swiping at me. So, deciding to take a risk I run around the walker as quickly as I can to confuse it, and jump in its back and bite into its head. Unfortunately, before I can get a good grip it reaches back and grabs hold of my neck. I let go of the walker's head and latch on to its arm that's holding me. When I rip the shoulder out of place the walker's grip lessens, and its arm falls to its side useless. I clamp back onto the walker's head, repeatedly shaking my head as fast as possible and tightening my jaw until the walker stops struggling and it dies.

I check to see if any walkers have stumbled upon the stream while I was preoccupied. Hearing, seeing, and smelling none I drag the freshly killed walker into the brush. As I said before there is no reason for the pup to see this thing. Once the body was out of sight I rinse my mouth out in the stream. I'll be damned if I get walker blood in any of the food I hunt after I get the pup. Once I no longer had that disgusting taste in my mouth I climb back but the steep as fuck slope, over to the tree I left the pup in. It was soooo much easier going down than up.

When I finally get back to the tree I spot the pup waiting where I left her looking worried. To get her attention I scratch at the tree's trunk, and when she looks down she looks like she's about to cry.

"You c-came back." Hurrying down the tree the pup latches onto me crying softly and petting me, I freeze. Never, in all my life, can I remember someone being so happy to see. Yet this little pup, which I've only known for about a day and a half, is not just hugging me but petting me! She pulls herself arms distance, still petting my head, and smiles at me. I pull away from her; i-it's all just too much!

I start heading down to the stream, but I stop waiting for the pup to catch up and making sure she didn't trip on the way down. Once we get there I lead her to the edge of the stream, and as she drinks I patrol the area hunting and keeping an eye out for any walker that may stumble by. I manage to catch a decent enough sized rabbit and bring it to the pup. Only to realize one thing, humans don't eat raw unskinned meat, shiiitttt. _~groowwl~_

* * *

Author's Note: I will like to thank Beertjes for being my very first review EVER and for voting on the dog's breed! YOU ROCK! ^_^

Alright, readers another chapter finished, please do not forget to review and help me decide the dog's name and breed. Here are the dog breeds and their number of votes…

1. Pit Bull—0 votes

2. Doberman Pinscher—0 votes

3. Rottweiler—0 votes

4. Boxer—1 vote

Oh, I almost forgot to mention earlier once the dog's breed is decided I will be drawing a picture of her to be this story's cover! So please vote!


	4. Don't Worry Pup…

Author's note: Sadly I still do not own any aspect of The Walking Dead, but I do own the oc, who sadly still does not have a breed or name. I got more votes for the breed though! Just like before, the list of potential dog breeds will be at the end of the chapter, with the number of votes the breeds have next to them. Readers please enjoy and review; it makes me happy when you do!

* * *

Don't Worry Pup…

I don't know what to do. I-I can't feed the pup; I can't take care of her on my own. She only avoided going hungry last night because we found an old farmhouse that had some human food in it. I almost failed to provide for her. She had to sleep cramped in a cabinet because I didn't feel the house was secure enough for her to be anywhere else in it. She woke up in pain, her back and neck hurt! I had to rush the pup out of the house before the pain went away because walkers started to swarm it. I wouldn't have been able to save her if they overran the house before we left. I'm a horrible protector. I couldn't stop my former master or his mate from dying, hell I lured his mate straight to her death, and I can't provide for this pup much longer. I-if she dies it will be entirely my fault…

Stop! Stop pitying yourself! You have to focus! You have to take care of this pup! The pup will NOT die, because you won't let her! Now think girl think!

Alright the pup needs to be taken back to her mother. How can I do this? T-the road! If I get the pup back to the road we can find her mother! Will the pup be able to make it there? She looks like—

"A-are you okay girl? You look very upset." Why? Why are you worried about me when I'm the one failing you? You must still be hungry and you're away from your mother! This heat must be getting to you, because it sure as hell is getting to me. My former master would by yelling at me for being so pathetic, but you ask if I'm okay! My former master was right, I'm a horrible dog.

"I know, I'll tell you about my group." Group? Does she mean a pack? I thought it was just her and her mother. "Let's see you already know about my mama…So let's start with Mr. Dale. He's an old man that likes to wears a silly hat and tells funny stories, and he's super nice too. Don't tell him I said this, buuut I think he looks like Santa." She's giggling? Is, is she trying to make me feel better? "Then there's Carl, he's my best friend, and his mommy and daddy, Mr. and Mrs. Grimes. Mr. Grimes is a police officer and likes to wear his uniform and hat a lot. Oh he's also our leader." Uuuummm, okay? "Oh! Can't forget T-Dog and Glenn, they're both really nice and funny! You know, I don't think I've really seen Glenn without his hat, maybe a few times here and there but that's it." Huh, never heard of a human with 'dog' in his name; and what's with these humans and hats? Oh well may as well head towards the road while she talks, she's actually calming me down. "And then there's Officer Walsh, he's Mr. Grimes' best friend, and Andrea. They're okay but have started acting differently. Andrea's little sister died awhile back so that's most likely her reason. Officer Walsh…well I don't know what's wrong but he acts weird now. It's like he's always angry and sad."

Sounds like I should keep an eye on those two…Wait, where did THAT come from! I'm not planning on staying with them! I'm just returning the pup! That pack is NOT my responsibility! "Finally there's Mr. Dixon. I-I don't really know him that well; I think I heard Officer Walsh call him a 'red neck' before. I don't think Mr. Dixon liked that." Who would? "A lot of people in the group don't like Mr. Dixon, they think he's mean, but I don't think he is. In fact, I think he's a good guy." Is that so? "If he was mean he wouldn't get food for everyone, he wouldn't have stayed with us, or protected us, for so long." Why would he help them? It doesn't sound like the rest of the pack appreciates him. Suddenly the pup giggles again and looks at me. "You know, you remind me of him." I don't get it…Wait; the pup actually calmed me down. Hm, it's…nice have her around.

"Ugh, it's so hot." I know pup, I hate how hot it gets when the sun is this high in the sky. I promise I'll take care of you; we're almost to the road. You just need to hold out a little bit longer. Looking ahead of us I can smell a couple walkers, which means we're going to have to take a detour. Great! Another setback, just what we fucking needed! Damn walkers can't just let me get the pup back to her group. I sigh and guide the pup to go right; I'd rather not waste the energy killing the walkers right now. It may take longer to flat out turn right, instead of just veering, but it will give more distance between them and us. Besides we're pretty close to the road so it shouldn't make that much of a difference. Once we're far enough away from the walkers I'll guide the pup back to the road.

About twenty minutes later I feel comfortable heading to the road. I don't hear or smell too many walkers this way. Our walking led us to a steep incline, but I could see a shiny railing at the top. This must lead to the road. Why is something telling me not to take the pup up there? I can smell and hear them, humans. Living breathing humans, they're up there but something feels off. I can feel my fur rising, my ears press flat against my skull. I look over at the pup, she looks so happy. I have to bite onto the back of her shirt to stop her from running up to the road.

"What's wrong girl? We're here, my mama is up there." I can't let her go up there, not yet. This feeling, it's the same one I got before my former master came home in a particularly bad mood. Those were never pleasant days. Something really, really bad is going to happen if I take her up there, I can feel it in my bones. I have to drag the pup into some underbrush, growling at her to hide and stay put. It took a while but she settled herself in there. I start heading up the slope; I periodically glancing back at the pup to make sure she didn't move, she didn't. She's well hidden; I have to rely on my hearing to make sure she's still there when I reach the top, that's good. Especially if things go the way I think they will.

I step onto the road, they're close. The human are close, the bad feeling is getting stronger. It's telling me to go back to the pup and run that these humans are bad, but I continue forward. They're on the other side of the car I'm next to, I hear laughter, crying, and skin meeting; I'm not going to confront them. I craw under the car until I see them, oh dear god! Wh-what are those men doing to those girls?! They're hurting them! The girls are begging them to stop, b-but they won't! I-I-I want to help b-but I won't stand a chance…there's too many of them, thirty at least.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BASTARDS! YOU FUCKING PIECES OF SHIT! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU ALL!" It's an older man who's tied up. Ar-are they forcing him to watch?!

"Hey Randal, shut that old fuck up. He's pissing me off." A boy, Randal, walks over to the restrained man and hits him in the jaw with his gun. H-he broke the man's jaw, I heard it break.

"Aren't you setting a bad example using that kind of language in front of your daughters?" D-daughters? No, they're forcing him to watch them as, as they—I can't even finish that thought. He's crying, the old man is crying.

"P-p-please stop…please…" One of the girls begged, the men just laugh. They continue what they were doing, taking turns. When they're done they kill the girls, right in front of their father. They weren't even quick about it. They beat, cut, and tortured the girls until they died. Their father could do nothing but watch. They cut the man loose. I watch him as he craws to the girls, tears streaming down his face. He's begging them to forgive him for not protecting them. One of the surrounding men throws a knife at the older man. He looks at it, picking it up he does something I didn't expect. He drives it into his own throat, killing himself.

"HA! Pathetic ol' man!" They're laughing, these monsters are laughing! I back away; I have to get the pup as far away as possible! Backing out from under the car I accidentally bump into something making a loud banging noise, SHIT!

"Hey what the fuck was that? Whose out there?!" Some of the men round the car spotting me.

"Well ah'll b' damned! Et's auh fuckin' mutt! Ah ain't seen one of dem in a long while!" Crap, I have to get away! "Haw much yew awl wanna bet ah can hit et in one shot?" The man raises his gun while his pack starts cheering. I can't die; I have to get back to the pup! She doesn't know these men are here! I have to get them away from her!

Without thinking I jump at the man. He fires his gun and I feel red hot pain shot through my front leg. I force myself to ignore it, sinking my teeth into the man's throat. Then I ran. Ignoring the shouts, gun shots, and sound of boots meeting pavement behind me and ignoring the blinding pain in my leg I ran. Rounding cars to avoid bullets; I feel some hit me, causing new waves of pain to flow through my body, but I can't let that stop me. I had to walk off more pain then this living with my former master. I lure the men as far away from the pup as I can. I draw closer to the railing as I did so. Then I leap over it, losing my footing and painfully tumbling down the slope. I only stop when I slam into a tree. Gritting my teeth, I get up and hobble through the bushes, I can't rest. If I do they'll get me. If they do who will take care of the pup?!

"Where da' fuck did tha' mutt go?! I don't see et!"

"Fucking shit!" That was Randal, I recognize his voice. Their yells fade into the distance. I don't stop when their voices grow faint, I can't. I force myself forward. Everything hurts. I want to stop, b-but I can't. If I do I may not start moving again. I have to keep going. I have to keep moving until I get the pup somewhere safe, I have to.

It took me a while but I finally reach where I left the pup. She stayed…she's such a good pup…she always listens to me. I limp over to her, at first she smiles when she sees me, she must have been worried, but then a look of pure horror takes over her features. She runs over to me and tries to examine my wounds. I nudge her to move back into the woods. We can't stay here, those humans will see us, and they will hurt her. I can't take her to the road. That is out of the question. Besides if those humans were there, her pack most likely isn't.

We need to move walkers will be attracted to the smell of my blood, and in my current state I won't be much good against them. I hope that pack on the road was loud enough to take walker attention away from me. I don't want to put the pup in danger. The sun's starting to go down. We'll need to find a place to hind for tonight. Then tomorrow we'll head back to the stream. Now that I think about it, that stream seemed more like a river; yeah it was a river… Focus! I need to find a place for us to rest! There! That brush looks like it will be decent enough for one night. It looks thick and I could probably shift some of the branches to hide us from view, but I'll need the pup's help. Guiding the pup there we make it suitable for sleep. When we're done I collapse to the ground gasping, everything hurts too much to move. The pup raps her arms around me, s-she's crying.

"P-please don't d-die…p-please…y-y-you can't die…" I won't die pup, not from this. I won't even sleep tonight so you'll know I'll be up in the morning. Just wait and see. Tomorrow we'll head back to the river. I think you lost your doll there. You'll get your doll back. Then, then we'll find your pack. You'll be happy when you get back to them. You'll be safe, because I won't rest until you are. So you have to don't worry pup, I'll live and you'll be safe…I promise…

* * *

Another chapter finished. Please do not forget to review and help me decide the dog's name and breed. I've gotten breed votes but no name suggestions, and I don't want to disappoint people by picking something that sucks. Here are the breed choices and their number of votes…

1. Pit Bull—0 votes

2. Doberman Pinscher—0 votes

3. Rottweiler—2 votes

4. Boxer—1 vote


	5. Is He Really a Human?

Author's note: I still do not own The Walking Dead, unfortunately, but I do own the oc. The list of potential dog breeds will be at the end of the chapter, with the number of votes the breeds have next to them. This is your last chance to vote because in the NEXT CHAPTER the breed will be decided. I will upload the next chapter next weekend, February 1st. So, if you want your vote counted, leave it in a review by 6pm on February 1st. In regards to the dog's name please give me name suggestions, if it helps either Daryl, Sophia, or Rick will be giving the dog her name. I can still hold off a little bit longer on giving her a name. Anyways please enjoy and review, I normally write sooner when you do.

* * *

Is He Really a Human?

I have to get up. Despite my best efforts, a whine escapes with each flex of muscle. It hurts, everything hurts. Move body, I have to get up! I can hear walkers closing in on us, they shuffled past all through the night but never found us. I think all the blood I lost getting here through them off. Its morning now and some of my wounds are still bleeding. I'm almost gaging on the smell of my own blood and I feel light headed. This is not good. If I don't get up and get us out of here the walkers WILL find us.

The pup is trying to get me to stay down. I can smell her anxiety. She's worried about me, I appreciate it but it's not needed. I'll be fine, I may not be now but I will be. I just need to get up and move. I need to take the pup to the river. I need to get the pup her doll back, she must miss it. Most of all, I need to get the pup to her mother and pack! So stop being useless body and GET UP!

With that I manage to shakily stand up, only to almost collapse right back down after putting pressure on my front paw. SHIT! That hurt! I can feel where my front leg was grazed by the first bullet pulsing. I lift that leg up, now taking all pressure off it. It still hurts, fuck, my entire body still hurts. In response I just grit my teeth and move. I have no other choice. Limping forward, I motion the pup to follow me. She does, placing a hand gently on my back. Even such a gentle touch makes me twitch in pain, but I force myself to endure. The pup is just worried; if I just tolerate the pain she'll think nothing is wrong, she'll stop worrying. I don't like it when she's worried.

On our way to the river, I focus all my attention to our surroundings. When I hear or smell a walker in our path I veer in a different direction, but always stay on track. This is taking too long, damn me for being so weak! Every time I try to push myself to go faster I either freeze or stumble from pain. I'm just barely keeping myself from straight out falling, or as those humans on TV would say, 'face planting.' How am I supposed to keep the pup safe if I can barely walk?

"Are you alright girl?! Do you need to rest? Maybe we should stop." Damn it, pup! Just stop that already! I will be perfectly fine, injuries be damned! "I-I don't want you to push yourself. You're hurt s-so bad and it's my fault…" Don't say that pup; it's not your fault. "Y-you were p-probably doing g-great before you found me. I-if it w-wasn't for me y-y-you wouldn't be in s-so much pain." No, no, no, no. It's not your fault pup, it's not. It's my fault, I was careless. If I paid attention to my surroundings the men wouldn't have known I was there. Please pup, don't blame yourself. "I-I'm sorry…" I can't take this anymore, I can smell her tears.

Stopping abruptly I turn towards the pup and look her dead in the eye. She stops to, staring back at me with a tear stained face. I nuzzle my head into her stomach, inviting her to pet me. She kneels down beside me hugging me tightly. It hurts letting her do this but I need to assure her. She has to know I don't blame her. I hate how humans can't understand dogs. Wait, why are you still crying pup? You should've stopped. Turning my head I lick away the pup's tears. She gasps and stops crying. Good girl, see pup, you're a good girl. Nothing that happened was your fault. You don't have to cry.

"T-thank you…thank you…" You're welcome pup. Now come on we need to get to the river. Pulling away I wait for the pup to stand back up. She's looking at me strange; the look makes me feel like I did something right. Once she's up and has her hand resting on my back again I lead us to the river. I'm still hurting like crazy and limping, but my earlier lightheadedness is gone for the most part and the pup is still worried, but not as much. That's good. A calm pup makes me as comfortable as I can be, giving the circumstances. I can still smell and hear walkers around us, but they are not too close for comfort so I keep moving. The pup is looking around like crazy. Does she recognize where we're going, or is she keeping an eye out for walkers to?

"It's strange. Normally I would have seen more walkers roaming around, b-but I've hardly seen any since I met you." Of course pup, I'm keeping you as far away from them as I can. "Oh! You can probably smell them; I've heard dogs can smell really well! S-so you must know if they're close, that's why we've been making so many turns!" Ding, ding, ding~ you've got it right, smart pup, now ease up on the grip. I'm in enough pain, please don't add to it. "You know, I would be dead if it wasn't for you. I can't wait to tell mama and everyone else about everything you did! Heh~ they'll never believe me." Doesn't matter if anyone believes you, pup. All that matters is that you get back to them safe.

"I hope the group will let you stay. I don't think anyone will have a real problem with it. Well except for Officer Walsh and, maybe, Andrea and Mrs. Grimes," Stay? Y-you want me to stay with you, "and if they have a real problem with you staying I'm sure I can convince mama, Carl, Glenn, and Mr. Dale to fight for you to stay. Mr. Grimes is nice so he'll probably be fine with you staying, maybe T-dog to." You're really serious about this, aren't you pup? "I wonder if I can get Mr. Dixon to agree to let you stay. You caught that rabbit at the river awhile back. That means he can take you hunting. Think that'll convince him, girl?" I can't help but to smile. Maybe it will, pup, maybe it won't. It doesn't matter, I-I'm staying no matter what your pack says. Someone has to keep an eye on you. "Hey! I didn't know dogs could smile!"

Well pup, you learn something new every—what's that sound?! Is, is that hooves? They're approaching fast; they're coming from the direction of the river, and are way too loud to be a deer. I painfully push the pup out of the way just as a horse barrels through the bushes.

'_SNAKE! SNAKE! SNAKE! SNAKE! SNAKE!' _The, what humans considered, majestic beast continues to run out of sight…You have got to be kidding me…An animal that BIG is afraid of a itsy bitsy little snake. I further hurt myself because a GIANT horse was running away from a snake. You'd think it just saw a hoard of walkers!

"I-I wonder what scared t-that horse so bad. C-could it have been w-walkers?" I just sigh, my point was proven and I receive no satisfaction from it. Just more pain and— damn it all some of my wounds reopened. Shaking my head I continue limping forward, the horse cleared a path through some bushes leading straight to the river. "We're s-still going t-that way? W-what about the walkers?" I can hear them and most ones in the area are chasing the horse. They're not even heading in our direction.

The pup, seeing me encouraging her to follow, trots after me. We're almost to the slop leading to the river when I hear something tumbling down it. That sounded like it hurt, a lot. I can smell and hear walkers down there but I can also smell a living human. At least I hope it's still alive, fresh walkers are harder to kill and I'm nowhere close to being in my best shape…but my instincts are telling me to go down there. They told me not to go on the road; I didn't listen and look what happened. So guiding the pup to another tree she climbs right up, once I look between her and the tree. Good pup, she's worried about me but she doesn't argue. Nodding, once she secures herself, I start heading down the slope.

Shit! Fuck! Ow! I hate that I have to use all my legs to get down this thing. My front leg will not forgive me for this. After taking twice the amount of time it should have taken me I reach the bottom. Panting I look up to see a human lying on his back, with a stick stuck in his side. Since he has yet to get up I'll assume he's lost consciousness, because I can see him breathing. I just stand still watching him.

He starts moving his head, he's mumbling something. Who's Merle? His voice sounds strained, he must be in a lot of pain. There's silence for a while.

"Girl…they lost a little girl…"

…

"…Shudup…" Who is he talking to?

…

"Tried looking, couldn't find ya bro…"

…

"Ya let out; all you had ta do was wait. We went back for you, Rick and aih. Hmm, we did righ' by you…" Shit a walker is heading straight towards the guy! He's awake! Why isn't he doing anything? "Aih ain't nobody's bitch." Well you're going to be food if I don't get my ass over there. Limping as fast as I can I head to the walker. It's gnawing on the human's boot. I have to get over there! The human FINALLY notices the walker and is trying to get away from it. I stop; the human is punching the walker and rolls it off of him. Another walker is coming. The human seems to be able to manage the one. So I head after the one approaching. The human grabs a large branch and smashes the first walker's face in with it. Then he uses the branch to stab it through the head, but the human falls back on his ass.

The second walker is approaching the human fast. Have to hurry, have to hurry! Ignoring every wound and ounce of pain I have, I run. The walker passes a fallen tree; it's getting closer to the human! Using the same fallen tree as a launch pad, I jump onto the walker just before it reached the human. Tackling the walker to the ground, I bite down on its head and shake it with so much force it almost rips off. Once I'm sure it's dead I release it.

I look over to my right to see the human staring at me holding some weird object. I think it's a weapon; the stick from his side is in it. He sits up but we just stare at each other.

"Where da fuck you come from?" Where the fuck did that weapon come from? Without taking my eyes off the human I heavily limp to the water to rinse out my mouth. I'm starting to feel dizzy. The human gets up and rips the sleeves off his shirt and heads to the fallen tree. He pulls out a dead squirrel and cuts it open, eating its insides raw. Is this guy really a human? He acts kind of like an animal. I turn to the water, only to hear the human whistle. I turn back to him.

"Here mutt, think you earned this." He tosses the rest of his squirrel to me. I look between him and the squirrel, judging his sincerity. He walks to the walkers and cuts their ears off, lopping them on the rope the squirrel came from and putting them around his neck. Slowly I limp over and devour the rest of the squirrel. I observe this strange human, checking over his physical state. This human looks positively feral. He almost looks like a walker, but he doesn't seem bothered by it. He's rather odd.

Then I notice it, the pup's doll. It's in this human's possession. Why would he grab it? Wait a minute… _"Girl…they lost a little girl…"_ He said that. Could this human be part of the pup's pack? Why else would he be searching for a little girl out here? He looks too gruff to be anyone the pup told me about. Unless he's Mr. Dixon, damn it I wish the pup explained how he looked! I have to chance it. I slowly move towards the human and gently grab the pup's doll.

He reacts faster then I'd expect any human, in his current state, too. He stands up and points his weapon at me. "Sorry mutt, ain't no way you're gettin' this doll. It's the only clue aih got ta finding Sophia!" That's the pup's name! You're part of the pup's pack! Thank you instincts! I wag my nub of a tail sticking my tongue out smiling. If I could, I would have jumped on this human and licked his face. "The hell you so happy 'bout?" I limp up the slope, my body hurts a lot more than it did earlier and I'm starting to get really tired, but I'm so close to getting the pup to her mother I'm giddy. I look back at the human to follow me. "Either aih'm crazy, or you want me ta follow you." Good! You're smart like the pup! Come follow, follow!

"Fuck it, aih'm comin'." He started mumbling something a as he follows, more so when he's having trouble. I think he's talking to 'Merle' again. He seems to be getting angry at 'Merle' and pushes past me making it to the top.

"Yeah, you better run!" He shouts, catching his breath. I make it up shortly after, pausing to regain my bearings. I'm starting to get really light headed, not good. "Alrigh' mutt wha' you want me to follow you for?" I sniff the air, quickly locating the pup. I start limping towards her tree, the human follows. We make it to the tree and I stop, the human seems confused.

"Why da hell did you lead me here?"

"M-mr. Dixon?" That's why. The now affirmed Mr. Dixon looks up in the tree to see the pup.

"…Sophia…" It came out as a whisper. The pup was so happy she literally jumped from her perch onto Mr. Dixon, causing him to collapse from the force, and hugs him. "Aih found you, aih actually found you." He looks at me. "…You lead me to her..." The pup then looks at me, she's crying but she's also smiling.

"She's b-been helping me s-since I got lost. I-if it w-wasn't for h-her I-I wouldn't be alive." Mr. Dixon nods his head.

"She looks like shit. Pretty skinny, covered in scars and ticks, and dem wounds look kinda fresh. Some of'em are bleeding. How she get dem, anyways?" You don't look much better than me, asshole.

"Y-yesterday we went to the road. S-she started a-acting weird and looked like she w-wanted me to hide, so I did in the bushes. Then she went up the hill and onto the road herself. I-it w-was quiet for a while, I was about to get out of my hiding spot, b-but then I hear g-gunshots a-a-and yelling. I-I was so scared I c-couldn't move. I-I started to think t-that she d-d-died, but after what felt like hours she came out of the bushes. Sh-she was covered in blood and limping! I-I didn't know what to do!" The pup held onto Mr. Dixon tighter, he looked at me and hummed.

"Well good thang the guy who owns the farm we're all stayin' at is a vet, huh? Tha' dog is one tough son of a bitch, though, aih'll give her that." The pup giggled. Mr. Dixon hands the pup her doll and stands up. "Better start headin' back." They started walking, or in Mr. Dixon's case heavily limping, I remained unmoving. Was it really okay if I followed? Would I even be able to physically make it there? I'm starting to see black spots at the side of my vision, and my entire body is twitching in pain. Mr. Dixon looked back at me. "Well wha' you waitin' for? Come on!"

"Yeah, I want you to meet my mama and everyone else!" The pup looks so happy. If she looks this happy now, how happy will she look when she sees her mother? I have to see that smile, I'll force myself to. Limping forward I catch up with the two humans. The pup is telling Mr. Dixon about everything that happened since the walkers started chasing her to now. It's unbelievable how much she's praising me in her story. She's making me out to be some sort of super hero. Mr. Dixon just smirks and adds in what happened with the walker I killed right in front of him, saying that if he didn't see me do that he never would have believed anything the pup told him. The pup is looking at me with sparkly eyes right now and then looks back at the grown man leading us. "Do you think the rest of the group will let her stay?"

"Don't matter. Tha' dog ain't going nowhere, not unless someone wants an arrow in the ass." The pup looked like she's about to pee herself she's so happy. We make it to a field and stop, seeing a group of four men running towards us. My eyelids are starting to get heavy. The four men stop in front of us.

"Is that Daryl? And Sophia?!" One of them says. My vision is so unfocused right now I can't tell which one spoke.

"That's the third time…pointed that thing…head. You gonna pul…trigger or what?" The human's conversation is starting to fade in and out. I hear laughing; this must be the pup's group. She's safe, with that realization I collapse. I'm so tired I can't hold myself up anymore. I feel the pup kneel down beside me.

"…elp her! Ple…!"

"Al…T-d…get ov…a hand…" Their conversations are fading more now. I can barely make out what they're saying. I felt something picking me up.

-BANG-

"NOO!"

"MR. DIXON!" Everything went black.

* * *

Alright, readers another chapter finished. Please do not forget to review and help me decide this doggy's name and breed. I've gotten more breed votes but no name suggestions, and I don't want to disappoint people with my mediocre, if that, naming skills. Here are the breed choices and their number of votes…

1. Pit Bull—2 votes

2. Doberman Pinscher—0 votes

3. Rottweiler—6 votes

4. Boxer—1 vote

REMEMBER this is your last chance to vote because in the NEXT CHAPTER the breed will be decided. So leave your vote in a review by 6pm on February 1st. I may still count any stray votes, but only if I don't upload before they come in.


	6. No, They're Different…

Author's Note: I AM SOOO SORRY TO ALL MY READERS! When writing my last author's note about the voting deadline I put the wrong date. I meant to put February** 8****th**, not February 1st. I had a dumb blonde moment when looking at the calendar. Before someone yells at me for that comment, I am blonde so it's okay for me to say that.

I beg of you all too please have mercy and forgive my horrible sin. I literally said "oh shit" the moment I saw that mistake. I am posting this short chapter as an apology, because I feel terrible and like a cheated you all. This is not the original chapter six so the dog's breed is not mentioned here. That chapter containing her breed will be posted **February 8****th** after voting ends at 6pm. Again please forgive me.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or its characters.

* * *

No, They're Different…

"…ow..feelin…" Huh, what? Whose voice is that? It sounds like a woman. Shit, it hurts, everything hurts. Why did this woman's voice have to wake me up? How long was I out for?

"Not as…look." That voice I know, it's Mr. Dixon. Who is he talking to?

"I brought y…ome dinner." Some food sounds really good right about now.

"Watch out…stiches." Stiches? What happened to Mr. Dixon after I passed out?

"You need to kn…something." It's getting easier to make out their conversation. "You did more for my little girl today than her own daddy ever did in her whole life." Little girl? Who are they—wait the pup. Could that woman be her mother?

"I didn't do anythin' Rick or Shane wouldn't have done." Yep they're talking about the pup; and what am I chopped liver?

"I know. You're every bit as good as them, better then." It's silent until I hear a door gently closing. Cracking open my eyes I see Mr. Dixon laying on a bed with bandages wrapped around his head. With effort I manage to lift my head up and see take I'm on a pile of old blankets in a small room. I also see that I'm covered in bandages as well. Damn…I look like a mummy.

"See you finally awake mutt?" I look at Mr. Dixon, and then look around my little bed of blankets. Damn, no food.

"Wha' ya lookin' for?" Food. That woman brought some it; I can smell it. I slowly start getting up. It hurts like hell doing it but I am starving. "You are either one tough son of a bitch, or you just stupid." Fuck you to.

After steadying myself, I start limping to where the smell of food is coming from. Mr. Dixon is just silently watching me. I limp to the other side of the bed Mr. Dixon is on and stop in front of a side table with a plate on it.

The food is on that plate. Food on plates belongs to people. I look at Mr. Dixon, whose still watching me, than back at the plate. That must be his food. If I eat his food I will get in trouble. My former master used to hit me with the plates if I ate off of them; the plates always shattered when he did that. I turn away from the plate and limp back to the blankets; I don't want to get in trouble with Mr. Dixon. I didn't even reach the foot of the bed with he started to speak again.

"The Fuck? Normally a dog woulda eaten that." I stop and look at Mr. Dixon. That is your food, not mine; I will not eat any of it unless you give me some. He looks over to the blanket pile. "Huh? Why da fuck don't ya 'ave any food over there?" How the hell should I know? He reaches over, grabs his plate, and starts picking through it. I saw him winching while he was reaching. "'Ere, I bet Deputy Dickhead took it, 'cause I know Sophia left ya some." He tosses some meat in front of me. "Bastard was bitchin' up a storm about ya earlier." Something tells me 'Deputy Dickhead' is Officer Walsh. Oh it doesn't matter right now. With that, I all but inhale the offering.

"Damn…remind me not to get in the way of you and food." I look at Mr. Dixon again, than his bed…Can I get away with it? That bed looks really comfortable, and there seems to be enough room for me up there too. I know trying it will hurt, but it's so tempting.

"The 'ell you up to. I ain't giving you more." I'll risk it. Slowly I make my way closer to the bed. Mr. Dixon just looks at me suspiciously, eating slowly as if I was going to steel his food. My head is right at the edge of the bed when I look at him, second guessing my decision. I don't think he'll be too mad, key word think. He's still watching me, but curiously now. Regaining my nerves I force myself onto the bed as quickly as possible. Shit, fuck, oh holly mother of Hell that hurt!

"What the fuck?! Get off!" Sorry Mr. Dixon, but it will hurt far too damn much to do so. I just stretch out my body to where I'm lying down next to him and rest my head on my paws. I am right at the edge of the bed, giving him as much room as possible. I glance at him out of the corner of my eye to see him glaring at me; the strange thing is, I'm not afraid. Despite his glare, Mr. Dixon doesn't seem truly angry at me.

"Wha'ever…" He grumbles reaching over me to put the plate back on the side table. Then he turns on his side, facing away from me. After a few minutes he starts to lightly snore. I can't believe he let me stay up here. My former master would have yelled at me then kicked me off the bed for this.

Mr. Dixon is not like my old master. My former master would never have given me his food, Mr. Dixon did twice. My former master would have left me it the woods to die, Mr. Dixon brought me here and had my wounds treated. My former master wouldn't praise me, Mr. Dixon did. My former master wouldn't have let me on the bed, Mr. Dixon did. My former master never cared about me, Mr. Dixon…I think he does.

The bed shifting interrupts my thoughts. I look over to Mr. Dixon see him repeatedly turning over in his sleep mumbling. He seems to be having a nightmare of sorts; he's mumbling something about his father, begging his to stop, and asking his brother to come back and help him. He sounds so scared. I scoot closer to him and lick his face, trying to comfort him. Then he does something I didn't expect. He raps his arms around me, burying his head into my side, and holds on tight. It hurts excruciatingly but I do nothing to stop him. After a few seconds he settles back into a restful sleep.

I remember the pup saying I reminded her of Mr. Dixon. I see it now. Mr. Dixon is nothing like my former master. Mr. Dixon does not hurt people unless he has to, I can tell, and that makes him strong. Mr. Dixon helps and protects others, even if they don't like him. Mr. Dixon was beaten, abandoned, and abused by the very people who should have loved, cherished, and protected him. Mr. Dixon is not like my former master. No, they're different…Mr. Dixon is like me.

With that last thought, I lay my head down and close my eyes. Tomorrow is going to be a long day, my instincts tell me so.

* * *

Again, I am extremely sorry to all my readers for my failure. Here are the votes so far for the dog's breed, and sorry Kiwi but only one vote per person...

1. Pit Bull—2 votes

2. Doberman Pinscher—0 votes

3. Rottweiler—8 votes

4. Boxer—1 vote

5. German Shepherd(was suggested by Beertjes)—1 vote

Also I got a name suggestion from an unnamed guest. Let me know what you think, and if you have any other suggestions leave them in the review along with your reasoning. I will list all name suggestions at the end of each chapter from now till one is picked...

1:"Lassie" and it is a reference the old TV show about the heroic Collie.


	7. I Like Him but I Hate That One

Author's note: I still do not own The Walking Dead, but I do own the oc. Who now has a determined breed! I thank all of you who voted. I'm sorry if the breed you voted for wasn't chosen. A name has not been decided so suggestions are still needed. Please enjoy and review!

* * *

I Like Him but I Hate That One

"Maybe we should come back later. I don't have the heart to wake them." Then maybe you should talk a little quieter. Honestly does this woman even know how to whisper properly? Although, I am curious about what they're going to say, I'll just listen in until I get bored or something.

"Well, I think it's safe to say the dog's gonna make it." Someone sounds amused. This voice sounds male.

"Rick, I still think it's a bad idea to keep that…THING here!" That's when I lifted my head up, annoyed. I look at the human standing in the room. There are four, an older woman with her long hair in a braid who's looking at me with a small smile, an old man who looks annoyed at the angry bald man, who's glaring at me, and a man with short hair that looks a combination of stressed, agitated, amused, and relieved I like him for some reason. But, what is this feeling I felt the moment I laid eyes on the bald man. The bald man glares at me. I glare back.

"Listen here young man! This is my farm, not yours, and I say the dog stays. It's you, and your people I don't want here." Old man has some balls, I'll give him that. Baldy just keeps glaring at me. I keep glaring back, ah its hatred.

"Shane, I don't think you're gonna win this match. The dog seems just as stubborn as you." The other man chuckled weakly, trying to ease the tension while also trying not to wake Mr. Dixon. Ooooh! Now I know what the woman and the man were so amused by. Mr. Dixon is still wrapped around me asleep. You know, I bet this looks like an overgrown kid cuddling his new overgrown puppy.

"Rick you can't be okay with this! That's a ROTTWEILER; they're not known for their 'cuddly' nature! Do you really want that thing near Carl?!" Shane tells Rick still glaring at me, I just glare harder. Rick just looks between me and Shane; then he looks from me to Mr. Dixon before smiling.

"Shane, that wasn't exactly your best argument. Considering Daryl is technically 'cuddling' her right in front of us and Sophia said she cuddled with her a few times already." Yep, I like Rick, he's smart. The woman just shakes her head with a smile, mumbling something to the old man about breakfast, before walking out. The old man walks over to me and starts fiddling with my bandages and checking out my wounds. It hurts but at least he's being gentle. Shane growls and snaps his head Rick's direction, surprised he didn't break it.

"Rick, it's a Rottweiler! They're known for being vicious! It could turn and attack someone at any moment!" The only person I want to bite right now is you. The old man rolls his eyes. Rick was about to say something until Shane stopped him. "And what about food, huh?! What are we gonna feed that monster?!" I resent that remark.

"Damn it can't yawl just shut the fuck up? Sum of us are tryin' ta sleep." Ah, Mr. Dixon, or Daryl, is awake. Everyone but the old man seems surprised. Daryl lets go of me and sits up, yawning and winching the whole time. Shane then turns to glare at him.

"Alright Dixon, you're one of the few who actually want that thing here. So you tell me, what are we going to feed it? If it stays?" Every time Shane opens his mouth the old man gets more annoyed.

"The innards of everything I catch. Unlike all yawl, this mutt ain't picky 'bout wha' she eats." I have no complaints. To me, food is food. "Speakin' 'bout 'er eatin' wha happened ta the food Sophia left 'er? Had ta give the damned dog some of mine, and now that I look around, she ain't have no water in here anymore either." Daryl and the old man give Shane a hard look while Rick seems surprised. Shane's getting nervous, he is so busted.

"Barking!" Nice change of subject, you're losing this argument. "That thing barking will—"

"Listen here! I already told you this is my farm, and I say the dog stays. So SHE stays. If you have a problem with that, feel free to get off my property." Shane looks pissed but he just gives me one last glare before stomping out of the room. HA! You go old man; send Shane off with his tail between his legs, while I wag my little one! The old man seems amused with my response as he goes back to examining my wounds.

"Did she really not have any food or water in here?" Rick looks worried.

"Nah, none." My stomach chose that moment to growl.

"I'll be right back." With that Rick leaves the room quickly. I can hear him walking in another room and talking to the woman from before.

"So Hershel, she gonna be alrigh'?" That must be the old man's name. Hhhm he must be the vet Daryl mentioned yesterday.

"Surprisingly yes, the infection in her front leg is going down and that's what I was most worried about." My leg's infected? "Everything else is just going to take some rest, nourishment, and time to heal."

"So in other words, just feed 'er, shove meds down 'er throat, and let 'er sleep." I give Daryl a pointed look at the medicine comment. You could just crush it and mix it with my slop.

"And check to make sure both her and your stiches don't get infected as well."

"Something tells me those two won't just sit and stay." Oh Rick's back with two big bowls and sets them down against the wall…I smell food. "Patricia gave me some food and water for the dog."

That's my food, he said it was. Those bowls are almost overflowing. Against Hershel's and my body's protest I get off the bed and limp towards the two bowls. The three humans watch as I chow down and drink. The food and water were gone in under a minute and everything that was spilled on the floor was eaten or licked up as well. When I'm done I look back at the humans to see them staring at me. Daryl looks surprised, probably wondering why I didn't do that to his food last night when I had the chance. Hershel looks a little content; probably happy I was actually able to eat. Rick just looks impressed. I just look down embarrassed.

"I have never seen anything eat that much, that quickly before in my life." Rick just laughs it off. I like Rick, he must be the 'Mr. Grimes' the pup told me about, and something tells me that Shane is 'Officer Walsh' or, as Daryl called him, 'Deputy Dickhead.' I think I prefer Deputy Dickhead. "So Hershel, is it okay for her to be moving around like this? She looked pretty banged up yesterday."

"It would be better if she wasn't, but as long as she takes it easy she should be fine." Hershel then looks at Daryl, who was in the process of getting up, "Same goes for you boy, take it easy if you're going to insist on moving." Daryl just rolls his eyes, mutters something about old men needing to mind their own damn business. Rick just shakes his head.

"Um, Daryl, we had a feeling you wouldn't stay inside so we have a tent set up for you closer to camp." Daryl was about to yell at Rick before Rick interrupted him, "It's just for the time being, I promise. Everyone's just worried, and wants to make sure you're alright. It was actually Sophia's idea." At the mention of the pup's name Daryl's resolve to protest vanished, but he somehow managed to agree while making him sound reluctant and like he didn't give a damn. Don't know how he managed it, but he did.

"Well I have to make sure everything's running smoothly outside. Oh, and Hershel, thanks for everything." With that Rick patted me on the head and left. Daryl left shortly after, after he put a shirt on, and not saying a word. That just left me and Hershel in the room. He was sitting on the previously occupied bed. It was quiet, but not uncomfortable. I could tell Hershel was agitated by something. So, I limped over to him and rested my head on his lap. He looked down at me and sighed.

"I don't like having Rick and his group here. They've caused nothing but trouble and I have no obligations to them." I just look at the old man, I guess people like talking to me about their problems. Hershel started to absently pet my head. He seemed to have aged a couple of years in just a few seconds. "They've found their little girl and Rick's boy's able to move again. We, Rick and I, agreed that they would leave once that happened. But Rick's group seems to think they have a right to stay on MY farm. They're too comfortable. They're nothing more than temporary guests." Ah~ sounds like territory issues, although I get the feeling there's more to this old man's story. "I don't want a repeat of what happened last time I let people onto my farm." His hands start to shake. He lost someone that is the only explanation I can think of. He doesn't want the pup's group here because of something that happened in the past.

This old man bases his decisions on the past. Not necessarily a bad thing, unless you let the past blind you. Hell, I probably wouldn't have helped the pup if I acted like other dogs that went through what I did. I've crossed paths with a few since I've been on my own. They attacked first killed after, no asking questions, especially when it came to humans. At one point I almost became like them, and I would've been if it wasn't for an old Shepard. Only knew the old guy for less than a week, but it was just long enough to make me not give up on humans. I close my eyes, trying to block the memory of what happened to the Shepard out while keeping the memories of his kindness in.

Hershel took a deep breath and stood up. I heard his back give a few pops before he started making his way to the door. I watched him until he stopped at the door, holding it open for me. Guess he knew I wanted out. I limped after him and out the door. I saw the steps that led upstairs, a walkway to the kitchen, a door next to the room I came out of, and another one leading to a porch outside. I could see humans moving around out there. A young boy and a woman walking to the main cluster from what I assume is a chicken coop, another old man is by an RV, I think it's called that, with another man, there's also another man who was looking at the barn, at least that was until a woman can up to him with a basket and they started to talk, I saw Rick and Deputy Dickhead milling about, there was another woman who was heading into the RV. Then I saw her, the pup, sitting at the center of everything with a woman with short hair, they're hugging and smiling.

I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. The pup was safe and with her mother. I wonder how these people are going to react to me. I'm a little nervous. I haven't seen a nice pack in a long while. I doubt one of them is going to up and shot me, but still… Hershel is standing behind me, just watching. I look at him then at the door, letting out a sigh. I may as well get it over with. Just hope I don't have another case of hate at first sight.

* * *

The winner was Rottweiler! Again I thank all who voted. Here are the final results for voting…

1. Pit Bull—2 votes

2. Doberman Pinscher—0 votes

3. Rottweiler—8 votes

4. Boxer—1 vote

5. German Shepherd—1 vote

Here are the name suggestions…

-Lassie

-Bear


	8. Threats Around Every Corner

Author's note: Hello readers, I did not give up on this story. Classes have just gotten more demanding, taking up a lot of time. This particular story is harder to write for than my other one and my one-shots because I have to watch and constantly rewind and pause the episodes to get the dialog and actions right. Yeah, I know, excuses excuses. I'm sorry about any future delays in updating. But I do have good news; Spring Break starts after next week, and other than one essay for English and hanging with a couple friends, I don't have much planned so I'll be writing for my stories. Yeah, I have little to no social life.

Anyways in regards to the dog's name I have a poll going on. I was given a long list (huge understatement) of suggestions in one review, thank you Kiwi, so to make it easier for me just participate in the poll. Also, I would like readers to place the name who you would like to name the dog in a review. I hope you all enjoy the story and review!

I still do not own The Walking Dead, or the original cast, I just own the oc.

* * *

Threats Around Every Corner

As I walk onto the porch, the one woman leaves the RV and heads into a tent with a book. I can hear talking, Daryl's in there. If I remember correctly, Rick said the pack had a tent set up for him near camp. At least I know where he is.

After sharing whatever is in the basket the woman gave him, the guy who was looking at the barn makes his way to the woman who was walking with the boy. They both smell pretty panicked about something. Struggling down the steps, I note the guy trying to give her food, looks like she refused. That's odd, who in their right mind would turn down food? They're silently arguing until someone whistles and calls the guy away.

I look to where the whistle came from and see Rick, Deputy Dickhead, and some kid talking by a truck. Basket man is handing out more food before just standing around like an idiot. He hands them something before walking away quickly. Should I follow him? Or should I check on the pup and Daryl? I know they're safe and I do need to meet the other pack members.

"You're okay!" I smile, looks like the pup made the decision for me. She runs up to me and all but tackles me in a hug. Okay, ow! Gentle sweetie, I'm not in the best of shape right now. "Oh! I'm sorry. You're probably in a lot of pain." She lets go, and starts petting me. Sigh~ the pup is smart, but she's holding back. She was obviously worried about me. She stands up, placing her hand on my back. "Come on, I want you to meet everyone!"

We walk to the center of camp; straight to the woman she was hugging earlier, the pup's mother. Now I'm worried. What if she doesn't like me? Will she make the pup stay away from me? Will she want me to leave? Should I stop asking questions I don't know the answer to? Yes, yes I should. It's only going to give me anxiety.

"Mama, this is the dog I was telling you all about!" The pup's been talking about me?

The woman looks at me and smiles. In a soft voice she says, "So this is the brave dog that saved my little girl?" The woman starts gently petting me. "Sophia told everyone about all you've done to keep her safe." Thankfully the pup didn't see me rip that one guy's throat out; otherwise there would be a few problems. The woman hugs me, burying her head into my neck. "Thank you for saving my baby, thank you…" It was said in a whisper. I don't think the pup heard it, but I did. There's a wet spot forming on my fur. Then I smell them, salty tears. The pup's mother is crying on my shoulder.

I turn my head and lick her face. Please don't cry. I don't like it when others cry. Please stop. "Mama, are you alright?" The pup walks up to her mother worried.

Removing her head from my shoulder, whipping her eyes, she says, "Yes, sweetie, I'm fine, just happy. If it wasn't for this dog, who knows what would have happened to you?" They both smile and start petting me. This, this is nice.

Uh-oh I smell angry people. Looking up I see Rick, the woman from earlier, Deputy Dickhead, and the young boy heading to the old man at the RV. This may end badly. Shaking off the hands petting me I head to the group of five, more specifically the young boy sulking on the bench. It doesn't appear anyone noticed me, yet. I sit down and place my head on the boy's lap. He looks surprised

He glances between the woman and Deputy Dickhead and me. I nuzzle he head into his lap, causing him to smile and pet my head. While enjoying the attention, I hear the adults talk about the boy wanting to learn to shoot. Aaaahhhh~ so the boy wants to be able to protect his pack. Sounds reasonable, and like a good idea. Seems to me like he's just the runt of the pack, and his mother is being unreasonable. Every reason she's giving for him not to learn to shoot, is really a reason for him to learn. I agree with Rick whole heartedly on this, the runt has to be able to protect himself.

The runt stands up after his mother said he's not mature enough for a gun. "I'm not going to play with it, mom. It's not a toy." See the runt knows how serious a gun is. "I'm sorry I disappointed you. But I want to protect Sophia and I want to protect our camp. I can't do that without a gun." Sound reasoning, no? The runt's mother looks horrified.

"Shane's the best instructor I know." Rick is now trying to persuade the woman. "I've seen him teach kids younger than Carl." The woman is silent for a moment, before she walks up to the runt.

Grabbing him by the face, looking him in the eye, she says, really fast and quietly, "You will take this seriously, and you will behave responsibly, and if I hear from anyone in this camp that you were not living up to our expectations…"

"He won't let you down." Thank you, Rick. This woman needs to relax. Honestly if every mother bird was like this no chick would learn to fly, leaving a lot more cats with full bellies. But in our case I guess it would be walkers with full bellies.

"Yeah." The runt says with confidence. The woman cups his cheeks before walking away. I nudge the pup's side, gaining everyone's attention. I give the pup a smile, gagging my stubby tail. He smiles back scratching my ear with the chip in it.

"Carl, what did I tell you about that thing?" Oh great, it's Deputy Dickhead.

"Calm down, Shane. Obliviously the dog just wants some attention." I look up to see Rick trying to calm Deputy Dickhead down. "Besides, look at her." I put on my best sad eyes. "She's just a big puppy."

"Yeah, a puppy who can take out, not one but, THREE walkers at once." I glare a Deputy Dickhead. I saved the pup and this guy has the balls to think I'm going to go rabid. I really want to bite him in the ass. I walk over to the old man whose smiling at me; I think this is that Dale guy pup told me about, mostly because he looks like Santa. I sit next to him, expecting him to pet me. He didn't even hesitate. It seems that everyone who smiles at me wants to pet me. I like it.

"Shane, really, just look at her." He looks at me. "Just try to pet her, I doubt she'll just turn around and bite you." Rick is right, I won't bite him unless he's a threat…no matter how much I want to…

"No thanks, now if you don't mind we need to head over to practice." With that Deputy Dickhead heads over to the group of cars. Good cause I didn't want you to pet me anyways.

With one last pat, runt and Rick follow. I'm just going to stick with the old man for now. We head over to a big swing, in the shade overlooking the leaving group. It doesn't seem like too many people noticed us, and basket boy is right in front of us. Rick's telling runt to listen to Deputy Dickhead and to be safe. Good, the runt agrees.

"You comin'?" Speaking of Deputy Dickhead…

"I gotta help Dale clean the spark plugs in the RV." I look at Dale, looks like it's the first time he's heard of this to. "He said he's going to teach me mechanics. I should probably go lo-look for him."

"You found me." Basket boy looks worried probably didn't know we were here and concerned that Dale is going to call him out. "He's a good learner." Didn't think the old man would. Dale rubs his face and heads over to basket boy as the group leaves, I follow him. Once the cars are gone Dale stops waving and breaks the silence, "Spark plugs, huh? Wanna tell me what's going on?" We both look at basket boy expectantly. He smells anxious.

Trying to find his words, he replies, "You're old, you're—," boy you don't call people old; it's very rude, "you know things." Get to the point already. "S-so what if somebody told you something that somebody else shouldn't know…"

"Stop being dramatic, spit it out." Dale, you took the words right out of my mouth.

"There-there's walker in the barn and Lori's pregnant." Oh dear God… Don't you dare fucking tell me this is where that idiot from way back took those walkers he had on poles. This place was supposed to be safe! I brought the pup here! And some woman is going to have a pup! Who the hell is stupid enough to mate during this shit! I start hyperventilating. This can't be fucking happening!

"Sssshhh sshhh calm down girl, calm down." I feel and hear Dale trying to calm me down. "Everything is going to be alright."

"What's wrong with her?" I'm having a panic attack, that's what!

"My guess, she understands what you said. Calm down girl." Dale continues to pet me. I start to calm down a little. Nothing good will happen if I keep panicking.

"How? She's just a dog."

"Dogs are very smart and loyal animal, Glenn." So basket boy's name is Glenn, good to know. "You'd be surprised what they're capable of."

"S-so what are we going to do?" I look at Dale.

"I'm going to talk to Hershel, see if I can sort all this out."

"W-what should I do?"

"Take her back to camp and get her some water. She's been moving around too much and needs rest." Screw rest, there are fucking walkers right on top of us. I need to guard the pup and Daryl! Wait…why do I need to protect Daryl?

"Alright, come on girl." Glenn pats his leg whistling. I shake my head. You could just say "let's go" it would have the same effect. No need to look like an idiot. I trudge ahead of Glenn. "H-hey wait up!" I'm not waiting for a slow human. You're a fit grown man, either speed up or get left behind.

Looking back, I watch Dale head towards the stables. Please talk some sense into Hershel. He's a good man, just obviously confused.

When we get back to camp I see the pup and her mother washing clothes. It looks like they're safe for now. My guess is that Daryl's still in his tent, don't want to disturb him. So I just lay under the RV. It's hot and I really don't want to see Glenn right now. I ignore him as he tries to coaxes me out. After a few minutes he finally leaves, only to come back with a bowl of water and pieces of dried meat. Oh come on! Can't he tell I don't want to be near him right now?

"Come on, please come out." Is he whining? "Look what I got for you. Some tasty jerky! You want some jerky? Come on, come and get it!" He sounds like an idiot. He sighs. "Alright I'm sorry; I didn't mean to upset you. Just please come out, please." Ugh fine!

I crawl out from my poor excuse of a hiding spot. "Hey you came out!" No shit. I sit in front of him glaring. "Hey don't give me that look! Seriously, what is it with me and angry women? First there's Andrea who's constantly PMSing, then there's Maggie whose flips between liking me and hating, then there's Lori who's a whole other story, and now there's you, I honestly have no luck with women." I raise a brow at him. He can't be serious? That's a good portion of the females here. Well, I guess I could cut him some slack. It's not his fault everything isn't as peaceful as it seems.

I take the "jerky" from his hand and eat it. Eh~ a bit salty but it's tasty. I drink the offered water as well. "So are we good?" I glance up at him. He's twitching and glancing around nervously. This boy needs to toughen up, maybe spend a little time with Daryl, but he seems like a genuinely good guy. Oh, why not? It's not like he put the walkers in the barn. I lick his hand and continue drinking my water. "Aaaahhh yuck!" I glance back at Glenn to see him shaking his extra slobbery hand. Oops! Forgot my face was covered in water. Heh~ here's my revenge for presenting me with horrible news.

I shake my head, covering Glenn in water and drool. "Eeww! Gross!" Oh please, you're laughing. He notices my stump of a tail wagging and pets my head as I go back to drinking. "So we are good now. Good, I don't need Daryl and Sophia angry at me upsetting you." The pup angry? Sounds like a funny sight.

I stretch my muscles and lay down, keeping an open ear in the direction of the barn. "Tired, huh? I guess I'll leave you alone." With that Glenn gets up and walks away. I look at Daryl's tent. He way pretty banged up before…maybe I should go check on him…

I glance from side to side. I slowly get up and walk to the tent. I can smell him inside. I'll just peek in through the—

"Careful, creepin' around like that could get cha shot." Of course he's lying right next to the window. We just stare at each other for a moment, before he goes back to reading some book. Huh? I didn't take him for the reading type. I walk in his tent and up to him. I see him watching me over the rim of his book. Despite his injuries, he looks fine, maybe a little pale. He should make a full recovery if those walkers in the barn stay in the barn.

I lay my head next to him. He seems a little grumpy about me taking his space, but he, thankfully, doesn't push me away. I'm worried, about everything. What can I do to protect these humans? I'm physically useless right now; all I can do is walk. Running, jumping, and taking down walkers are out of the question without adrenaline pumping through me. I need to think of a plan.

"You are one damn strange dog." I look up to Daryl. "Ain't nothin' clung ta me the way you do." I cling to him? I guess I got a little attached. He just has this air around him that calms me down. Huh? My eyes are getting a little heavy. Yawn~ no can't go to sleep…walkers…in…barn…

…

"Here she is!" Huh?! What?! I bolt up to see some man with a bandage on his arm, the pup and, the runt at the mouth of the tent. Did I, did I fall asleep? I look over to see Daryl glaring at them. Guess I'm not the only one they woke up. I stand up to stretch, releasing a yawn in the process.

"Sorry about that Daryl, but awhile after we got back, Sophia and Carl ran up to everyone asking if we knew where the dog was." I look at the pup whose now hugging me. "Had some of us looking around the whole farm for her, should've known she was in here."

"Wha'ever, just get out, you too mutt." No need to get snippy. I guide the intruders out of the tent, with the pup still attached to me. How long was I asleep for? The sun's already going down! How could I be so irresponsible; there are walkers close by that could attack the camp at any moment!

"Hey T-dog, did you meet her yet?" I hear the runt ask. I look at the unknown man, now that I think about it he was with Dale by the RV earlier. So this is the man they call dog? Weird, he doesn't look like one.

"If you call carrying her into the house meeting; then yes." So he carried me inside after I passed out. Well, that was nice of him. The kids laugh at him. "So what's her name?" The kids stop laughing and the runt looks at the pup.

"I-I never thought about that before." She looks upset about this. "What should we name her?" The runt shrugs.

"No need to rush it, just ask around. I'm sure someone has a few ideas." T-dog just shrugs at the kids. "Now I have to get back to work, stay out of trouble." He walks to a few boxes, and starts moving stuff around.

The kids and I head over to the pup's mom who's talking with the older woman from this morning, and when we get there they start talking about names. Great, I just hope they don't go with something like Fefe or Princess. That'll just be insulting. And now they're ignoring me in favor of picking a name for me, peachy…Oh please don't name me Peaches!

I look over to the sound of a car pulling up. Deputy Dickhead and a woman in a cowgirl hat come out of the car. I look back to the group to see them completely focused on their conversation. Without them noticing I sneak over to Dale, who's greeting Deputy Dickhead and the woman. The woman excuses herself, to go get cleaned up. We pass each other without sparing a glance; I can smell Deputy Dickhead all over her, disgusting.

"Shane…Shane." I hear Dale call Deputy Dickhead and hide behind a tree.

"Hm?" Something smells off.

"Was thinkin', you got that nice new ride of yours, plenty of fuel, more than enough for you to get far away from here." What's wrong with Dale? He actually sounds angry.

"What, you tellin' me to leave?"

"I know you've been planning to." Deputy Dickhead was planning to leave? Good. "Maybe now is a good time"

He laughs at Dale. "Is this about Andrea?"

"I'm looking out for the group."

"You think the group be better off without me, Dale?" I fold my ears back. Don't get hostile with the old man, Shane. I like him a hell of a lot more than you. "Why don't you tell that to Rick or Lori, their boy be dead, if I hadn't put my ass on the line." You saved the runt, good for you. I "put my ass on the line" for the pup and you want me gone.

"And Otis'." Who's Otis? Was he the guy who guided walkers on poles? Deputy Dickhead just tsked at Dale and turned away. "You've been very vague about that night, about what happened."

Shane stopped, his head bent to the ground. He replied, "Otis died a hero." You're lying; I can hear it in your voice and that man was a coward.

"So you've said."

"A little boy lived cause of what went down that night." What exactly happened? "I think you oughta show some gratitude."

"I wasn't there."

"No man, you weren't."

"But I was there the time that you raised your gun on Rick." Shane did what?! "You had him in your sights, and you held him there….I know what kind of man you are." Dale, get out of there. There is something wrong with him!

"You'd think I shoot Rick? He's my best friend." Dale! "That's the man that I love, I love him like a brother. You think that's the kind of man I am?"

"That's right."

"Maybe we oughta just think that through. Say I'm the kind of man who would gun down his own best friend." You better watch what you say! "What you think I do to some guy I don't even like, from when he starts throwing accusations my way, what you think?" He stares Dale down. I growl deeply. They both jump and look my way.

I emerging from my hiding spot, hackles raised, teeth bare, ears folded back, and fur standing. I glare straight into Shane's eyes. I stand between him in Dale, and growl menacingly, daring him to make a move. You worried about me hurting people I like, Shane? What do you think I would do to a man I don't even like, someone who threatens someone I do, what do you think I'd do?

Shane takes a step. I hunch my shoulders, prepared to protect Dale if necessary. Shane looks between me and Dale, and then he smirks. He turns around and walks away. When Shane's out of sight, Dale lets out a sigh of relief, visibly relaxing. I continue to glare in the direction Deputy Dickhead left in. I feel Dale patting me on the head.

"Good girl." I look at him and lick his hand. I will protect this pack with everything I have, from anything.

...Just like I did the pup...

* * *

Alright, another chapter completed. Whoop! Whoop! Don't forget to vote in the poll and leave the name of who you want to name the dog in the review!


End file.
